


A Day's Work (and Then Some)

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Community: 1-million-words, Established Relationship, F/F, Period-Typical Sexism, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their efforts, there would be no headlines, no awards from the mayor. It wasn’t glamorous. It wouldn’t sell papers. The bust would be written in the books and forgotten, probably before Peggy could even get back into the office the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Work (and Then Some)

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely elasticella's weekend 1-million-words challenge on LJ inspired by an AO3. My assigned tag was 'Labor Unions.'

“You know, it should really be _me_ rubbing _your_ feet,” Peggy said, arching an eyebrow down at Angie. Though Angie did make a pretty picture on her stocking-clad knees on the Persian rug, cardigan unbuttoned a bit at the top, Peggy felt that if anyone deserved a reward at the end of their hectic day, it was Angie.

“I know you’ll do your fair share of rubbing tonight, English,” Angie said with a wink, making Peggy blush from head to toe right before letting out a perfectly embarrassing moan as Angie dug her thumb into her instep. “Besides, it was a team effort. One of many, I might add.”

“But you spoke up,” Peggy said softly, resting her head on her chin as she fondly gazed at her girl. “That’s something I didn’t know how to do for a damned long time.”

Angie kissed Peggy’s ankle. “I can see the headlines already. ‘Local Telephone Operator Busts Labor Union Saboteur, Secures Jobs for Millions of New York Women.’” She let her fingers slide of Peggy’s leg, heading for the clasp of her garter. Peggy’s breath hitched. “In a perfect world, maybe.”

Peggy knew exactly what she meant. They’d been working for months behind the scenes with women from all over the world—immigrant women, mothers abandoned by their husbands, elderly women—to find the man who was attempting to siphon funds from the Council that made sure all of those women kept their jobs all over the city. He was a slippery man, a disgusting man with no regard for those less privileged than him, and with Angie’s help from her theatre friends who worked in Laundromats and diners, they finally put him in jail. Angie was a fine actress and an even finer speaker—the SSR wouldn’t have taken the case if Angie hadn’t persuaded them.

Peggy thought she might’ve saw a tear in Sousa’s eye, but she wasn’t going to bring it up in polite company.

Despite their efforts, there would be no headlines, no awards from the mayor. For one, it was a women’s union, which simply wasn’t discussed beyond the local pamphlets. It wasn’t glamorous. It wouldn’t sell papers. The bust would be written in the books and forgotten, probably before Peggy could even get back into the office the next morning.

“You make this world a bit more perfect,” Peggy said softly. She reached down and loosened the bandana tying Angie’s curls back, letting her hair fall free. “My world, at least.”

Angie grinned, smile lighting up their dim apartment. She stood and slid into Peggy’s lap, cupping her face for a kiss. “One day at a time,” she teased, running her fingers through Peggy’s hair. “We’re getting there, English.”

“Yes,” Peggy said, holding Angie’s warm body close to her. “I suppose we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in very small part by the work of Myra Wolfgang, who fought very hard against gender and race discrimination in the workplace in the 1950's. She's not a perfect figure, but the did make a difference.


End file.
